New Moon
"Twilight 2" redirects here. For the film adaptation of this novel, see The Twilight Saga: New Moon . New Moon is a fantasy novel by author Stephenie Meyer , and is the second novel in the Twilight series. According to Meyer, the book is about losing true love.The title refers to the darkest phase of the lunar cycle, indicating that New Moon is about the darkest time of the protagonist Bella's life.The book was originally released in hardcover in 2006, following the successful publishing of Meyer's debut novel ''Twilight'' . A film adaptation was released on November 20, 2009. Upon its publication in the United States, New Moon moved quickly to the top of bestseller lists, becoming one of the most anticipated books of the year. It peaked at #1 on both the New York Times Best Seller list and USA Today's Top 150 Bestsellers, and was the biggest selling children's paperback of 2008 with over 5.3 million copies sold. New Moon has been translated into many diverse languages, including Czech, Thai, Russian, Norwegian and Arabic. Plot summary On Isabella "Bella" Swan's Isabella "Bella" Swan's 18th birthday, Edward Cullen , the vampire she loves, and his family throw her a birthday party. While unwrapping a gift, she gets a paper cut, which causes Edward's adopted brother, Jasper , to be overwhelmed by her blood's scent and attempt to kill Bella. To protect her, Edward decides to end their relationship, and the Cullens move away from Forks. This leaves Bella very heart-broken and depressed. In the months that follow, Bella learns that thrill-seeking activities, such as motorcycle riding, allow her to "hear" Edward's voice in her head. She also seeks comfort in her deepening friendship with Jacob Black , a cheerful companion who eases her pain over losing Edward. Bella later discovers that Jacob and other tribe members are werewolves. Jacob and his pack protect Bella from the vampire Laurent and also Victoria , who seeks revenge for her dead mate, James , whom the Cullens killed in ''Twilight'' . Meanwhile, a series of miscommunications leads Edward to believe that Bella has killed herself. Distraught over her supposed suicide, Edward flees toVolterra, Italy to provoke the Volturi, vampire royalty who are capable of killing him. Alice and Bella rush to Italy to save Edward, arriving just in time to stop him. Before leaving Italy, the Volturi tell Edward that Bella, a human who knows that vampires exist, must either be killed or transformed into a vampire. When they return to Forks, Edward tells Bella that he has always loved her and only left Forks to protect her. She forgives him, and the Cullens vote in favor of Bella being transformed into a vampire, to Edward's dismay. However, Jacob reminds Edward about an important piece in the treaty; if the Cullens bite a human, the treaty is over. Publication and reception Development After Meyer finished writing Twilight, she found herself writing multiple, hundred-paged epilogues, and has said, "I quickly realized I wasn't ready to stop writing about Bella and Edward." She began writing a sequel, which was entitled Forever Dawn and skipped over Bella's final year of high school.While Meyer was still writing Forever Dawn, she learned that Twilight was going to be published and marketed as a young-adult novel. Wanting the next book to be aimed at a similar audience, she decided to write a new sequel, New Moon, which took place during Bella's senior year of high school. According to Meyer, the story was inspired byShakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.